Some Christmas Magic
by funhog316
Summary: Maura is tired of being alone and Frankie is tired of hiding his feelings for the beautiful doctor. Sometimes it takes the magic of Christmas to bring people together.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Maura Isles was not in the Christmas spirit. She always spent her Christmas's the same way: curled up on the couch with a cozy blanket and a stack of DVD's and her faithful tortoise, Bass. Usually, she was pretty OK with her plans but for the past couple months she had been listening to Jane and Frankie talk non stop about their Christmas plans. The Rizzoli family was going to Paris for the holidays. Jane and Frankie had only agreed to go if the other was going. Neither would dare to spend a holiday with their parents alone, without the other.

At first Maura was really happy for them and gave them loads of information from the history of Paris, tourists sites and famous monuments, and even gave them both a list of basic phrases in French. But then, after a while all their talking and laughing and planning made her realize how lonely and empty her Christmas plans were. Maura didn't want to be alone. She had tried so many times to date, but for some reason they seemed to lose interest when she tried to enlighten them of their medical issues. She wasn't sure why. She would most certainly want to know if she was suffering from a genetic disease or something of the sort.

Maura sighed as she poured her peppermint tea and reclined on her couch. She looked around and closed her eyes. She was tired of coming home to an empty apartment. Sure she had Bass and she was incredibly grateful for him, but she couldn't really laugh and talk to him or make him dinner or offer to massage his shoulders when he was stressed. She didn't have to pick up after him or tuck him in bed and read him a bed time story. He couldn't wrap his arms around her and hold her when she was scared or just hold her in general. She wanted more. She wanted someone to love her and she wanted a family.

Growing up she didn't have much of her family. Her adoptive parents didn't spend much time with her and she was sent to boarding school at an early age. Maura watched the Rizzoli's and couldn't help but feel envious. Even though they didn't always got along and they drove each other crazy, they loved each other so much and had each other's backs in everything. They were the family Maura never had.

As Maura watched the sun set over the horizon, she allowed her mind to wander to the man she wished she could start a family with. Frankie Rizzoli. Everyday she worked with him and everyday she hid her feelings from him. He was so strong and confident in his work. He made her heart do flips just by walking into the room and her breath short just from smiling at her. Maura couldn't wait to see him every morning and she spent her mornings curling her hair and applying her make-up to perfection. She knew Frankie wasn't the kind of guy who really cared if she looked her best everyday, but it mattered to her. And there were times when she noticed him looking at her legs. And she definitely noticed when his eyes lingered longer than they should on her chest. When his gentle chocolate brown eyes gazed into her hazel eyes, there were times when she saw a flicker of something more. Something she couldn't really put her finger on.

She knew he would make a good boyfriend and maybe even a husband someday. He was smart and funny, brave and strong. Frankie always knew the right things to say to make his friends and family feel better. When she was distressed over her father, it was Frankie who came to her apartment the next night. He held her close while she cried into chest as he murmured into her ear that everything was going to be OK and he was here for her no matter what. Maura tried her best to convince herself that she was clinging to his shirt because she was sad and needed his shoulder to cry on. But she couldn't help noticing his muscular chest and abs as well as the masculine cologne he was wearing. It immediately became her favorite scent.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking on her door. She looked around and realized she had been so lost in thought that the sun had completely set and she was sitting in the dark. She flipped on her living room lamp and went to the door. Maura opened the door to see Frankie standing there with a big plastic bowl tucked under his arm and a bottle of wine and a movie in the other.

"Hi Frankie!" she exclaimed. Frankie grinned sheepishly and held out the bowl. "I... uh, I was hoping you haven't eaten yet. I actually cooked..." he said as he held out the bowl of pasta. Maura smiled and stepped aside to let him in. She took the bowl of pasta and stared in amazement. "I thought you couldn't cook! Frankie, this looks amazing!" she said as she uncovered it. Frankie blushed and said, "I can cook. I just don't tell Jane or Ma because I like them cooking for me." Maura laughed and playfully punched his arm. "That's horrible." Frankie laughed and watched as Maura took out two wine glasses and plates. Frankie poured them both some wine while Maura served up the pasta. The two sat down at her kitchen island for dinner.

"Wow... Frankie. This is so good! I love it." Maura gushed as she took a bite. Frankie puffed out his chest proudly. "Thanks! It's a family recipe." There was that word again: family. Maura didn't know any family recipes. Frankie noticed a flicker of sadness in her eyes and a slight hunch in her shoulders. He gently laid a hand over hers and looked into her eyes curiously. "What's wrong, Maura?" he asked softly. Maura looked up into Frankie's questioning eyes. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." she said as she took another bite of pasta to avoid the question. How could she tell Frankie that she was madly in love with him and wanted to start a family with him? Frankie knew that it most definitely wasn't "nothing". He squeezed her hand and she looked up to see him smiling down at her. Her heart began to do flips and she ran short of breath as Frankie's gentle brown eyes bore into hers as if trying to read her thoughts.

He had always been in love with the beautiful doctor, but he never told her. Maura came from a life of wealth and he didn't have much to offer her. He couldn't shower her with riches and luxury cars and he couldn't afford $1,000 purses and shoes for her. He couldn't buy her a mansion in Italy or even half a mansion. She deserved someone better. Someone who could give her all the things she would want. But he could love her unconditionally. He could hold her when she was scared and protect her from anyone that ever tried to hurt her. He could give her a family and a nice home (even though it may be smaller than she's used to).

Maura was staring at Frankie now as if trying to read his thoughts. She noticed his eyes were staring off into the distance and she wanted to know what he was thinking. She reached over and placed her small hand over his larger one and smiled at him. Frankie knew what she wanted and he laughed.

"No way Maura! If you want to know what I was thinking about then you have to tell me what you were thinking about." he compromised. Maura thought for a moment and smiled sadly. "I can't. It's too embarrassing." Frankie watched as she looked down in shame and he felt his heart break. He gently tilted his head so she was looking at him. "You know you can tell me anything." he whispered to her. Maura shook her head and said, "Not this."

"Why not?" he challenged. Maura looked up into his eyes and melted. "Because it's about you." Now Frankie was intrigued. "Oh, now you have to tell me!" he laughed. "No way I'm letting this go." Maura rolled her eyes as she silently cursed herself for letting him know that one piece of information. She looked down at her finished plate of pasta and moved to clear her's and Frankie's plate when Frankie grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her close to him. He pressed her in between him and the counter so she couldn't escape. Maura's knee's went weak as Frankie's body covered hers and he completely filled her senses. Frankie wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her and he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Please tell me what's wrong."

Maura knew Frankie wasn't going to let her go until she told him. "I'm tired of being alone. I'm tired of coming home to an empty apartment and no one to ask me how my day was or no one to cook dinner for. No kids to help with homework or tuck in bed. I don't want to be alone. But I'm scared." she admitted to him. Frankie tucked her hair behind her ear and brought his mouth close to hers. He brushed his lips over hers so softly she thought she imagined it. Maura tilted her head and pressed closer trying to get his lips on hers, but to her surprise he pulled back a couple inches. She opened her eyes and he whispered to her, "It doesn't have to be that way." Maura stared back at him with her wide innocent eyes looking at him, full of curiosity.

Frankie closed his arms around her tiny frame and said, "You don't have to be alone. I know of someone who would give anything to be with you. He'd do everything to make you happy. And he might not be able to shower you with wealth but he would spend the rest of his life showering you with love. He would give his life to protect you and make sure you are safe everyday. And I'm positive he would love to give you a family of your own. I know for a fact he finds you mesmerizing and beautifully mysterious: a mystery he'd want to spend the rest of his life learning about. Maybe you could teach him of your ways and he'll teach you of his..."

Maura's eyes filled with tears as she buried her head in his chest. She knew exactly who he was talking about and the fact that he felt all those things for her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her made her unbelievably happy. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed the base of his neck. "Do I know this amazing man you've described?" Frankie chuckled and Maura marveled at the way his chest vibrated against her. "I certainly hope you know him. You have your arms around him right now and you just kissed his neck." Maura giggled as Frankie brought her head closer and he pressed his lips to hers. They stood like that together, eagerly exploring each other's mouths as they held onto each other. When air became necessary, Frankie pulled back for a moment to take her hips in his strong hands and lift her up onto the counter. Maura wrapped her arms around his neck again pulled his lips back to hers. Frankie's eyes rolled to the back of his head when Maura pulled him back for another kiss and her hair fell over his face and shoulders, the scent of raspberries and citrus surrounding him. He tightened his arm around her body as his other hand went up to gather her thick hair in his fist pushing her lips into his.

Maura leaned her forehead against him and rubbed her nose against his. Frankie chuckled and held her close to him. "You're so amazing, Frankie." she murmured in his ear. Frankie nuzzled her neck and said, "You're pretty amazing yourself, Maura." They smiled and held each other close. "Will you go out with me tomorrow?" he asked her. A small smile played on her lips. "Are you asking me out on a date, Frankie?" she asked playfully. Frankie grinned. "Yes, ma'am. So what do you say?"

"I say that sounds like a good idea." They grinned and pulled each other in for another kiss. Frankie was over the moon. He never expected Maura to want him. He wasn't rich, but he's starting to think maybe Maura didn't really care how much money he had. He began to pull away, but Maura gripped his shirt and muttered, "Stay with me tonight." Frankie tilted her head up. "Are you sure?" Maura looked into his eyes and said confidently. "Yes. Please stay. I mean not for sex but... I just want you to hold me tonight." She blushed and looked down but Frankie was faster and captured her lips and gathered her in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Maura giggled when her bent his head to suck lightly on her collarbone. "Absolutely, I'll stay with you." Maura nipped his jaw triumphantly as she pushed him off her. She went to her drawers to pull out her pajamas. "I'll be back. Behave yourself." Frankie grinned as he watched her bounce over to the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

Frankie took a moment to look around. Her room was exactly like he imagined Maura's room to be. Her bed was a soft lavender and the sheets made of Egyptian cotton and silk. He took his shoes off and debated whether to take his shirt off or not. She didn't want to have sex, she just wanted to be held. And Frankie respected that. He was more than happy to do anything to make her comfortable with him. As he was debating what to do, Maura came out wearing a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top. She looked absolutely gorgeous even when she was going to sleep. Frankie let out the breath he didn't even realize he was holding as she walked over to him. Frankie stood up. "Uh... do you have maybe an extra toothbrush... or.. uh?" he wasn't sure how familiar Maura wanted to get with him. Maura smiled at his hesitation and leaned over to kiss him. He moaned as he tasted her minty toothpaste and smelled her citrusy lotion. "My toothbrush is in the little holder by the sink next to the toothpaste." she said. Frankie smiled and got up to use the restroom and brush his teeth. Maura went out to turn out the lights and make sure Bass was good for the night. When she got, back the two of them climbed in bed. Maura curled up in Frankie's chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his muscular arms around her. Maura pulled back a little and slid his shirt off before curling up into his chest again. "Much better." she whispered. Frankie kissed the top of her head and reveled in the fact that Maura was comfortable enough to let him spend the night with her. He kissed the top of her head, pulled her even closer and smiled when he heard the happy little noises she was making into his chest. The couple fell asleep, each of them thinking about their new relationship and wondering where this was going.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Maura woke up to Frankie nibbling lightly on her shoulders and caressing her back. She laid there pretending to be asleep as he brushed his lips over her neck and shoulders. He sucked lightly on the soft skin behind her ear and she moaned. Frankie chuckled and rolled over on top of her. "Good morning, beautiful." he whispered as he took in her sleepy smile and bright eyes. Maura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. The two held each other as they softly explored each others mouth. Frankie gripped her hips as Maura ground them into his. She clung to his broad shoulders when he pressed his hips into hers trying to steady them. "Easy there, sweetheart..." he murmured into her hair. Maura was making him crazy and if she didn't stop soon, he'd lose all his control. Maura giggled and rolled them so she was straddling his hips. Frankie stared in awe at the beautiful woman sitting astride him. The sun shone through the window onto her soft skin making her glow. Her long wavy hair hair hung in soft ringlets down her back as she leaned over to kiss him. Frankie tangled his fingers in her hair, losing himself in her. They were interrupted by Maura's phone ringing relentlessly on her bed side table.

She groaned and deepened the kiss hoping it would make the ringing phone go away, but Frankie reached over and grabbed her phone handing to her. "It could be important." he insisted as he opened it and held it up to her ear. Maura stuck her tongue out at him and said into the phone politely, "Dr. Isles?" Frankie grinned and laid down as he watched her talk to Jane. "Yeah, sure... I can be in in about 30 minutes? ….." Frankie gripped her thighs and ran his fingers up and down. Maura squirmed and glared playfully at him. "But Jane, you are aware that Christmas doesn't... yes, I suppose so..." Frankie watched amused as Maura scrunched her nose. He knew Jane was telling her not to "talk Google" to her and it frustrated Maura. He sat up and nibbled her jaw while reaching down to cup her ass. Maura squealed and pushed Frankie back down on the bed as he burst out laughing. "What Jane? No, I'm fine... I'm not with a guy... You must be hearing things again, Jane." She glared down at Frankie who glared right back at her before winking and rubbing his hands over her thighs. He was getting impatient and wanted Maura to himself again. He was relieved when she hung up and leaned over to nip his lower lip.

"I was on the phone with your sister and now she's going to be all over me today trying to figure out who I was with this morning." she whispered as she stretched out over his muscular body. Frankie wrapped her up in his arms and turned to his side so they were laying side by side in each others arms. Frankie kissed her sweetly before answering, "What are you going to say?" Maura thought for a moment and said, "I don't know. This is all new to me... I'm not used to guys who actually want to be with me and not expecting something in return..." she said quietly. Most of the men who she had dated had only went out with her expecting sex. That was if they survived her "endless medical babble" she had heard it been described as. But Frankie had stayed with her last night not expecting sex and he just held her all night, keeping her safe and protected while she slept. And he didn't seem to mind her daily medical terminology.

Frankie kissed her softly and whispered, "I'm not most guys." he promised. "I won't ever leave you and I promise I will never expect anything from you. I want to be with you. I want to go to sleep next to you every night and hold you to protect you from everything and everyone that would ever hurt you. I want to be the one to make you laugh and the one you turn to when you need a shoulder to cry on. I want to make you dinner and massage your shoulders when you've had a rough day at work. I want to be everything you want. Everything you need." Maura closed her eyes and kissed Frankie. "I want all that too. I want to make you happy too, Frankie." she whispered as she ran her hands down his muscular back. Frankie massaged her lips with his. "You already make me happy. So very happy."

Later that day, Maura was completing the autopsy when Jane entered. "Hey! I thought you had gone home." Maura looked up and smiled. "Nope not yet. I'm almost finished." She didn't tell Jane that the reason she was still here was because she and Frankie had taken and hour long lunch and they sent each other little text messages throughout the day. Maura smiled as she remembered his sweet messages to her. Jane noticed a smile playing at Maura's lips and raised an eyebrow. "So, does it have anything to do with the guy you were with this morning?" Maura looked up to see Jane smirking at her. "I don't know what you're talking about Jane. I told you: you're most likely hearing things again." Jane rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I know the sound of a man laughing. And it sounded a bit familiar, so I must know him. C'mon Maura! Tell me!" she begged. Maura laughed and said, "No, I don't know what you're talking about." Jane could tell when Maura was lying and she most certainly was lying right now. However, she decided to let it go for now. Maura would let something slip soon and Jane would use her investigative skills to figure out who her secret man is.

Maura finished the autopsy report and signed it before handing it to Jane. Jane signed off on it and looked up to see Maura readjusting her clothes and pulling out a compact mirror to reapply her lipstick. She shook her head and turned around to hide her grin. She'll wait a couple days and then pester her about it again.

Maura made it home as quickly as possible. Frankie had called her and said he had a surprise for her when she got home and she was curious to see what it was. She had never had someone waiting for her when she got home with a surprise for her. She pulled up and was pleased to see Frankie's car already in her driveway. Knowing he had probably used the spare key she kept hidden under the mailbox, she grabbed her bags giddy with excitement at what he had planned for her when she got in.

"Hey sweetheart." Frankie said as she stepped in. Maura looked around in awe. Frankie had lit some candles and had some calming music playing softly and the smell of Mediterranean food filled her apartment. She set her bags down slowly and Frankie handed her a glass of wine. "Frankie... this is beautiful..." she said softly as she leaned in to kiss him. Frankie pulled her into his arms and gently guided her to the sofa. He sat her down and knelt down to take her heels off for her. Maura closed her eyes as he tenderly massaged her feet, leaving lingering kisses on her ankles. Maura pulled Frankie up to kiss him. "Frankie..." But Frankie kissed her, silencing her. "Shhh... let me take care of you." he whispered in her mouth. Maura fisted her hands in his shirt and pulled him closer. "I've never had someone take care of me like this..."

"I know. That's why I want to show you. This is what you deserve and any guy you've been with who didn't do this for you, doesn't deserve you." He said as he looked her in the eye. Maura felt her eyes water up at the love and tenderness in his words and she buried her head in the crook of his neck, whispering sweet words to him. Frankie gently pulled her to her feet and took her hand, leading her to the table. "Are you hungry?" he asked her. Maura's eyes lit up and she nodded her head enthusiastically. Frankie grinned and pulled her chair out for her so she could sit. He hurried to the kitchen to get the grilled shrimp and pasta he prepared for his sweetheart. He came back out to see Maura sipping her wine, the light of the candles glowing on her skin making her look radiant. He stopped for a moment to gaze in awe at the beautiful doctor. She looked up to see him staring at her and she smiled gently. Frankie shook himself out of his daze to bring the food over and dish some on her plate.

"Ohhh... Frankie, this looks so wonderful!" Frankie beamed as the two began to eat. They talked about their days at work and Frankie laughed when Maura told him about Jane pestering her for information about the "mystery guy" she was with. "She'll ask you again soon. You know Jane; she's not going to give up til she gets her answer."

Maura smiled. "I know. I was thinking of telling her next time she asks. Would you be OK with that?" she asked. Frankie took her hand and kissed it. "Maura, sweetheart. If I had it my way, I'd let the whole world know. I'd print it in the newspaper and tell everyone. I love you and I can't wait to tell everyone. As long as you're ready." Maura stood up and Frankie pulled her into his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips to his. "I'm ready, Frankie. The next time Jane asks I'll tell her we're together." Frankie gathered her body in his strong arms and carried her to the bedroom. Maura laughed as he gently laid her down and flicked his tongue over her throat. His husky laugh was muffled as she brought her arms around his neck kissed her. Their tongues battled until Frankie gave in and let Maura push him down on his back. She climbed on top of him and he slid her dress up and over her head. "Damn..." he swore as he took in her soft lavender lacy panties and matching bra. Maura ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Just as she leaned over to kiss him someone knocked on her front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura groaned in frustration at the knock on the door which made Frankie chuckle. He rolled them over and pressed his hips into hers. "Stay here, I'll get it." he whispered. Maura wrapped her arms around his neck and replied, "Hurry back." He kissed her nose before going to answer the door.

"Jane!" Frankie said in surprise. "What are you doing here?" Jane stood there with her mouth open and a look of disbelief on her face. "Frankie? You're Maura's secret boyfriend? No way..." Jane said as a slow smile began to form on her face. "Uh... yeah... I am." Frankie said hesitantly. Jane laughed. "No wonder Maura didn't want to tell me. Oh my gosh... you screwed my best friend? Frankie!" Frankie blushed and said indignantly, "I did not 'screw' her!"

"Frankie? Who is it?" Maura asked as she came up by Frankie's side, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Oh Jane! Hi!" Maura said with a big grin. Frankie wrapped his arm around Maura and grinned at Jane. "Come on in, Jane." Maura said pulling Frankie aside so Jane could enter. Jane looked around to see their dinner dishes and lit candles around the living room. "Uh... I was going to ask you if you wanted to grab a drink, but... um... maybe another night when you're not busy." Jane said to Maura with a smirk. Maura rolled her eyes and laughed. "We were about to get busy." Frankie and Jane stared at Maura in surprise. "What?" she asked innocently. Frankie laughed. "Nothing, we just didn't know you knew that reference."

"So, I'm gonna go..." Jane said uncertainly. "No! Jane? Aren't you going to say anything?" Maura said to Jane, silently pleading with her eyes to approve of Frankie and her relationship. "Maura, I could care less if you're dating my brother. I'm cool with it. I just don't want to walk in on you two making out in the autopsy room..." she shuddered. Frankie laughed and hugged Maura close to him. Maura was overjoyed and wiggled with excitement. She was so happy that Jane was OK with her and Frankie dating. "Hold on! We need to celebrate! Let me get some beers." Maura said as she squirmed out of Frankie's arms to get 3 beers for them. While she was gone, Jane grabbed Frankie's arm and squeezed hard. "Frankie, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Maura is my best friend. And she can be vulnerable and naïve. Just because you're my brother doesn't mean I won't beat the crap out of you. If you hurt her..." Jane broke off. Frankie rolled his eyes. "I would never hurt her. I love her."

Maura returned with the beers and the three of them drank to Frankie and Maura's new relationship. When they were finished, Jane got up to leave and give the couple some privacy. While Frankie was throwing away the beer bottles, Jane pulled Maura into the hallway. "Listen, I'm so happy for you two but if Frankie hurts you in any way, I want you to let me know. And if you break his heart , well you'll have my mother to answer to." She joked. Maura shook her head. "I love him and I know he loves me too. He wouldn't hurt me." Frankie turned the corner and gathered Maura in his arms. She squeaked in surprise. Jane laughed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, I'm leaving! You guys have a good night!"

When Jane had left, Frankie picked Maura up and carried her back to bed. Maura laughed and gently nipped his jaw as he laid her down. He pulled his shirt off again and stretched out over Maura's little body. He slowly pulled her bathrobe off to reveal the lacy panties and bra she was hiding from him. Maura sighed as he brushed his lips over the swell of her breasts. "Now, where were we?" he asked her as he pressed wet kisses to her chest. Maura arched her back and purred as she reached down to play with his belt buckle. "Right about here..." she said as she rubbed her hand over his hard cock. Frankie gasped and pressed himself further into her hand. Maura slipped his pants off and let herself melt into his body. His body covered her completely and they stayed like that for a minute, letting their hearts beat against each other's. Frankie's hands traveled to her hips and he squeezed gently. Maura arched her hips off the bed and rubbed her pelvis against Frankie's. She sat up and gently pushed Frankie off her so he was sitting in front of her. Frankie frowned at the loss of Maura's warmth but he caught the warmth in her eyes and he waited for her to make her move. She crawled over to him and gently straddled his hips. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss, the urgency in the stokes of his tongue taking her breath away. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer. Maura circled her hips into his and the groan he made against her mouth made her heart forget how to beat.

"Maura." He moaned into her neck making her tremble. She ran her tongue into the hollow dip in his throat and rejoiced at the involuntary shudder and his arm tightening around her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her lips to his. His hands traveled down her creamy shoulders and lightly skimmed her silky back. He gently unclasped her bra. Her breasts were completely bare in front of him. Frankie forgot how to breathe as he stared at Maura in awe. She was perfection. Her body curved and glowed beautifully. Maura slid off his lap and pulled her panties off. She laid down on the bed and stretched out, exposing her completely to Frankie. The look on his face almost brought tears of happiness to her eyes. No one had ever looked at her with such awe, desire, and need. He slowly reached for her, his hands trembling as he touched her so gently, like she was a delicate flower.

"Frankie... Please..." she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He leaned over to kiss her while her hands went to the waistband of his boxers. "Off." she insisted. Frankie quickly pulled away long enough to take them off before laying his naked body over her naked body, their two bodies molding perfectly to each others. The heat between them was overwhelming and they both pressed closer, unable to get enough. Maura's lips were swollen from his gentle but overwhelming assault. He nudged her legs apart with his as Maura rolled her hips into his, telling him that she was ready for him. Frankie groaned as he reached down to test and tease her wetness. She was soaked and so very tight. He trembled with excitement as she stroked his cock lovingly.

"Maura." he whispered into her mouth. Frankie positioned his hips over hers and the tip of his cock at her entrance. Maura opened her eyes to see him looking down at her with desire and tenderness shining from his gentle brown eyes. "I love you, my sweet Maura." he whispered as he slowly slid into her heat. Maura whimpered as she felt him begin to enter her. "I love you too, Frankie. So much." she moaned as he filled her to the brim. The both trembled together as their bodies joined in the most intimate way possible. Frankie waited for Maura to adjust to his size. She closed her eyes and reveled in the feeling of Frankie's body completely overtaking her body inside and out. Frankie watched a rainbow of emotions flash over her beautiful face. He gently kissed away the tears of happiness that were slowly sliding down her soft cheeks. When she was ready, she rolled her hips against his. Frankie groaned and slowly slid out before sliding back in. Their hips rolled together, making the perfect rhythm. Frankie rose up on his elbows so he could look down at Maura. She was panting and whimpering softly under him. She opened her eyes and their eyes locked on each other. Frankie leaned over to pull her tongue into his mouth as he sucked on it greedily.

"Maura." he groaned. "So close..." he panted. Maura pulled him closer. "Me too..." Frankie reached down to rub her clit frantically, wanting her to come with him. Maura's hips arched as she felt herself coming. Frankie and Maura both came at the same time so hard that they saw white and then stars. They both cried out, their voices blending together echoing off the walls. Frankie rolled over before collapsing on the bed next to his sweetheart. He pulled her limp body into his arms, his arms circling her body. Maura was still catching her breath as she laid her head in the crook of his neck. The tip of her little pink tongue darted out to taste the sweat that gathered on his neck. Frankie pushed her hair out of her face and tilted her so he could kiss her sweet mouth. The two of them held each other tightly as they explored each other's mouths. "I love you so much Maura." he whispered as he ran his hands down her damp skin to settle on her hips. Wrapping her tightly to his chest, he shifted her so they were laying side by side, staring into each other's eyes. "I love you, Frankie." she whispered into his neck, as she closed her eyes. Frankie tucked her head into his neck and the two fell asleep.

Neither of them noticed the man standing silently outside their window in the dark watching them.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, my dumb computer broke so my stories will have to be on hold for a while til I get it fixed which might take like a week….?

I'm so sorry!

Thanks


	5. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie! I'm back. So sorry for the delay; still haven't gotten my computer fixed but I was able to type this up on my roommate's laptop! Hope you like it. **

The next morning Maura and Frankie awoke to the sound of hail pounding on the windows. Frankie shivered and pulled Maura closer to his body. He reached over and pulled his phone off the charger. Looking down, he noticed 3 new text messages from Jane. He read them and smiled. Two were her still threatening to cut his balls off if he hurt her friend and the other was her telling them not to bother even trying to come in. The roads were all blocked and they had a couple officers in and that would hopefully be enough for the day. Frankie looked down at Maura and nipped lightly at her neck and then ran sweet kisses over her neck to soothe it. She made cute little noises which immediately became Frankie's favorite sound. He hugged her tighter to his body and sucked at the sensitive skin behind her ear. Maura buried her head in his chest and moaned.

"That feels good." She purred. She rolled them over so she was lying over his rock hard body. Frankie ran his fingers through her thick hair and kissed her. "I could make you feel even better…" he whispered suggestively. Maura laughed and rubbed her nose against his. "That sounds nice but I don't think so. We have to go to work." She said sadly. She didn't want this moment between them to end. Frankie smiled gently and said, "We don't have to go in. Jane sent me a text telling us to just stay home because of the snowstorm. The roads are blocked." Maura's eyes lit up. "Me too? Do I have the day off too?" she squealed excitedly. Frankie laughed aloud at her enthusiasm and flipped them again. "That's right, babe. We have the day to ourselves… all alone, just the two of us…" he whispered as his hand slipped up to stroke her inner thigh. Maura giggled and pushed her hips in to his. "Make love to me," She whispered before bringing Frankie's head down to kiss her.

"She's in love with him." Two men met together in a darkened alley discussing their findings. "If we kill him, it'll hurt her. You wouldn't want to hurt her would you?" One leaned against the wall talking as the other stood still, contemplating his decisions.

"No, I don't want to see her hurt but I also don't want him near her. What if he hurts her…?"

"We've run the background checks. He's a descent man. He has no bad history."

"But he's the son of a plumber! What could he possibly have to offer her? "

"Love. He may not be loaded with wealth but he can love her and cherish her the way she deserves. He could give her a family of her own. Wouldn't you want that? He loves her very much and it looks like she loves him too. I don't think he would ever hurt her."

"How can you be so certain?"

"It's the same way I've looked at my wife for the past 30 years."

"If anything happens to her…."

"I will take care of it."

"See to it that you do. And continue keeping an eye on her. I can't afford for one of my enemies to come after her. She's my daughter, my little girl. She's all I have left in this world."

Frankie was lying in Maura's bed waiting for her to get out of the shower. He glanced over at the mantle above the fireplace and spotted a picture that caught his eye. It was one of her, Jane and Frankie after the Boston Marathon. He smiled as he remembered that day. He got to help Maura and Jane in their case. Jane and Maura had their arms around each other and were laughing at the camera while Frankie stood behind them with his arms wrapped tightly around the two of them. He set down the photo and looked over to see an older picture of a man holding a little baby. Frankie picked it up and studied it carefully. The man had the same nose Maura had…. He realized he was looking at a picture of Maura's biological father and her as a baby.

Maura came up behind him and saw him looking at the picture of her father and her when she was born. She smiled sadly. "I don't know if I should love him or hate him. He's my father but he left me when I was only a baby. I never knew him. When I met him when Colin died, he left this picture with Tommy O'Rourke when he killed him. Frost fixed it up for me and let me keep it after the case was over." She said sadly. Frankie put the picture down and hugged his girlfriend. They stood there together holding onto each other before Maura pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "I love you, Frankie" she whispered as she pressed a kiss to his chest. Frankie gathered her in his arms and took her back to bed. Laying her down, he climbed on top of her and kissed her sweetly. "I love you too, Maura. So much."

Later that day, Maura and Frankie decided to take a walk to the coffee shop down the street. They bundled each other up and stepped out into the cold. Frankie wrapped an arm around Maura's waist and she cuddled herself into his strong arm trying to keep warm. They made their way to the little cafe down the street and both were relieved when they stepped inside the warmth. Frankie helped Maura out of her coat and the two found a little booth by the roaring fire. "Hi can I take your order?" the waitress asked. After the two made their order, Maura looked up and Frankie and felt her breath catch in her throat. His cheeks were rosy red and he was gazing at her with his gentle brown eyes. "You look so beautiful." He whispered as he took her cold hands in his to warm them up. Maura smiled and leaned over to kiss him. They melted into each other as the warmth of the fireplace warmed their bodies. Frankie gently took her face in his hands as he massaged her lips with his. Their tongues danced and explored each other's mouths until they were interrupted by the waitress, setting down their drinks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said apologetically. Frankie grinned as Maura blushed. They smiled at each other before drinking their coffee. She gently ran her foot along his leg, making Frankie choke on his cappuccino. He looked at Maura who giggled and winked at him. Frankie growled playfully at her and grabbed her knee under the table. "Little tease…." He murmured to her. Maura sipped her coffee before moving to sit next to him in the booth. Frankie put his arm around her as she wrapped her arm around his waist. He tilted her head slightly to kiss her again. "I can't stop kissing you…" he moaned into her mouth. Maura tangled her fingers in his hair. "So don't stop." She murmured against his lips. Frankie looked down at the gorgeous woman wrapped around him. She was gazing at him, her hazel eyes bright and her sweet mouth curved in a small smile. Her cheeks were still slightly flushed, her long wavy hair curling around her shoulders and down her back. Frankie watched her little pink tongue dart out to wet her lips and he grinned as he pulled her tightly against him, begging for another kiss. 'I'm the luckiest man alive.' He thought as Maura pressed her lips to the dip in his neck.

She snuggled into his warm arms some more before reaching for her coffee. Frankie pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and nibbled on her neck lightly, marveling at the way the creamy skin visibly tingled under his lips. Just as Maura was leaning in for another kiss, Jane sat down opposite them. "Jane!" Frankie exclaimed surprised to see her. "What are you doing here?" he asked her. Maura smiled at her best friend and gave her a friendly hug.

"Well, I was actually supposed to meet Dean here but I got here early and I've been waiting for you two to quit exchanging saliva but I got impatient. I wanted to talk to you two and Dean about something." Frankie rolled his eyes at his sister. "How did you know we'd be here?" Jane shrugged as she ordered a coffee. "I didn't. I was planning on meeting Dean here and I just saw you two so it makes more sense to just talk to all three of you at once." Frankie sighed and glanced at Maura who was watching the siblings intently. She never had a brother to fight with growing up and it always amused her to watch Jane and Frankie interact. She looked over to see Dean enter the coffee shop and waved at him. He waved back and made his way to the little booth. He squeezed in next to Jane, kissing her lightly on the lips. "Hey Sweetheart." He said before nodding a hello to Maura and Frankie. Maura smiled warmly and Frankie called the waitress back for Dean. After he ordered, and everyone had their drinks they looked over to Jane and waited for her to begin.

"Well, Ma and Pops decided they're going to South America for Christmas with some of their friends. Which means that there are two extra tickets for Paris…." Frankie's eyes lit up and he turned to Maura. "Sweetheart, please come with us! We'll celebrate Christmas in Paris; All four of us!" Maura smiled and looked over at Jane and Dean. "Are you sure?"

Jane grinned and linked her arm in Dean's. "Absolutely! It'll be really fun."

"And romantic!" Frankie added winking at her. Maura smiled and kissed Frankie. "Alright, I'd love to."

Jane and Dean pretended to vomit as Frankie and Maura kissed. Jane whispered in his ear, "You don't have an option. You're coming with me to Paris for Christmas." Dean smirked at his girlfriend. "I love it when you're bossy…."


	6. Chapter 5

Frankie grinned as he watched his beautiful girlfriend pack her bags. She had picked out all her favorite shoes and her best outfits for Paris. Maura was muttering something under her breath as she grabbed her travel make up kit. "You're so cute." Frankie said to her. Maura looked over at her boyfriend who was sprawled out on her bed. She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "I'm just so excited! I've never been to Paris, but I heard it's amazing." She wrapped her arms around Frankie and let him roll them over so she was under him. "It's going to be great." He said as he nibbled lightly on her neck. Frankie's phone rang and he groaned in frustration. "We always get interrupted…" he complained. Maura smiled and grabbed Frankie's phone opening it and holding it up to his ear. "It could be important." She smirked as she mimicked him. Frankie growled at her playfully before answering.

"Hello... Oh hi, Ma. What? No, I'm at Maura's….. No, you can't talk to her! She's busy."

"I'm not busy." Maura injected grinning at Frankie.

"Shhh!" Frankie whispered as he put a hand over her mouth and playfully pushed her back onto the bed. His breath caught in his throat as Maura laid there in her tiny shorts and tank top, her hair spread out over the soft purple sheets and a sweet smile on her luscious lips.

"What, Ma? Of course I'm listening!" he sighed even though he knew he wasn't paying any attention to a thing his mother was saying to him. Frankie was more interested in the beautiful woman lying in front of him. "Yeah, sure… "He said vaguely, unaware of what his mother was saying to him, not really caring anymore. He couldn't wait to hang up and have Maura's lips on him. Maura knew Frankie wasn't really listening and she got up to leave the room. "Pay attention to your mom!" she scolded as she left to go to the kitchen, before turning to blow him a kiss. Frankie grinned at his girl before focusing his attention to whatever his mom was saying.

When he was finished with his conversation, he got up to go look for Maura. He found her sitting on the floor of the kitchen feeding Bass a strawberry. She looked up and smiled at him. Reaching up, Maura took his hand and tugged him down on the floor with her. Frankie put his arm around her and kissed her temple. "My mom wants us to come over tonight for dinner before we head to Paris tomorrow. Jane and Dean will be there too." He said to her. "I would love to! Your parents are great." Maura replied. Frankie winced. "Yeah, well let me know if she starts asking you questions about our sex life and stuff…" he broke off seeing Maura begin to laugh. "She would do that?"

"Oh, you have no idea. The first time Jane brought Dean over, my mom asked him how often they did it and how big he was…. Dean is still terrified of her." They laughed together as they Frankie reached around to feed Bass a strawberry.

30 minutes later Jane, Frankie, Dean and Maura stood together in front of their parent's house. After a minute, Jane broke the silence. "So, you guys ready for this?" She looked over at her brother who wrapped an arm around Maura and then at her boyfriend who looked petrified at the idea of seeing Angela Rizzoli again. Jane had promised him she wouldn't let her mom ask embarrassing questions again. The four of them looked around and seeing that they were all ready, they walked up to the front door and Frankie knocked.

Maura loved watching the Rizzoli's interacting. She often wondered if all families were like them. She knew hers wasn't. But she swore if she and Frankie started a family, she would make sure their family was more like the Rizzoli's than hers. She and Jane were in the kitchen with Angela while Frankie and Dean sat in the living room with Frank watching the baseball game. "So, how are you and Frankie doing?" Maura looked up to see Angela smiling at her. Maura glanced at Jane who grimaced and shrugged at her. "We're doing well!" she said trying to keep it simple. She didn't mention that Frankie pretty much lived with her now and they had sex almost every day. She moved over to help Jane chop up onions. "Well, what else?" Angela asked Maura. "Are you guys intimate-?"

"Ma! That's none of your business!" Jane interrupted her. "I'm just making sure my little boy is taken care of! And you too, Jane. If Dean isn't making you happy in bed then-"Angela argued.

"MA!" Jane whined. Maura wanted so badly to just disappear. Luckily, Frankie entered the kitchen, coming up behind Maura and kissing her gently. "Is everything alright?" he asked as he reached over to grab a cucumber that his mom was chopping. Angela smacked her son's hand away and said, "Everything's fine Frankie. I was just doing what a mother should do for her children." She explained to Frankie who looked at Jane for an explanation. "Basically, she just asked if Dean and Maura 'satisfy us' in bed." Maura wanted to laugh at the panicked look on Frankie's face. "Ma! You promised you wouldn't give Jane and me a reason to commit suicide this weekend." Jane and Maura laughed as Angela huffed indignantly. "Frankie, that's not a laughing matter! I was just being helpful. You know what? If you guys are sexually satisfied-"

"MA!" Frankie and Jane yelled together.

As the family finally managed to get dinner together, Maura excused herself to use the rest room and wash up before they eat. Jane pointed her in the direction to the bathroom. As Maura was heading back to the dining room, she noticed some pictures in the hallway. She turned the light on and smiled at the pictures of Jane, Frankie, and their brother Tommy as children. They were all pictures of them as a family: on family vacations, birthdays, Christmas's, and school photos. One that caught her attention was a photo that was very familiar to her. It was the one of her, Frankie, and Jane after they ran the Boston Marathon. It was the same photo Jane had given her that she kept on her mantle.

"You're already like a daughter to us." Maura turned around to see Frank Rizzoli Sr. standing there watching her with a smile. "You have no idea how happy we are that you and Frankie are together. And I apologize for Angela's prying into your guys' life. She's just very excited." Maura laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "It's' OK. It just caught me off guard I guess. I didn't know you guys thought of me as a daughter… that's so… I don't know what to say. I've never really had parents. I mean I have but they didn't spend much time with me. I didn't really know them…" she broke off, realizing Frank probably didn't want to hear all about her pathetic childhood. But the man smiled gently at her and hugged her. "I know, sweetie. We know a little bit about your childhood. I guess that's why we like to think of you as our daughter. Janie has never been a big fan of girly things like painting nails and shopping. You'll be more fun for Angela to take shoe shopping" He joked. Maura laughed as he held his arm out for her. She took his arm and the two made their way back to the dining room.

"Your parents are wonderful." Maura said to Frankie later that night after they had left his parents house. They decided to take a walk before going to bed. Frankie laughed as he took her hand in his, bringing it up to kiss her knuckles. "They didn't frighten you away yet?" he asked her. Maura rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Frankie's waist. "Of course they haven't! Your mom is wonderful and your dad is so sweet. By the way, your mom had great fun showing me your naked baby photos." She laughed as she looked up to see Frankie turn bright red. Even in the dark, she could see his ears and cheeks turning crimson red. He turned to her, opened-mouthed as she burst out laughing. "She didn't..." "Oh yes she did! I must say my favorite was the one of you in the bathtub with soapy bubbles all over your face and your hair in a soapy Mohawk. So adorable…" she giggled as she wiggled out of his reach. "In fact I liked it so much your mom said I could keep it." Frankie stared in disbelief at his girlfriend as she pulled out a photo from her jacket pocket. "Oh no… Maura, give me that!" he said but Maura was too quick for him. She took off running towards the park, into the big grassy soccer field. Frankie grinned and took off after her. He could easily catch her but he let her get ahead of him. When she was a good 20 feet ahead, he sprinted after her and grabbed her wrist. She turned and pressed her lips to his, throwing his concentration off and she made her escape. But Frankie was a trained cop and he grabbed her and pulled her to the ground. Maura shrieked with laughter as he pinned her down, his heavy body pressing her into the soft grass.

"Gotcha!" He whispered in her ear as he reached into her jacket and took the photo away from her. Maura giggled and arched her back, trying to escape again. Frankie nipped her collarbone and sucked hard, claiming a piece of the beautiful Dr. Isles for himself. Maura moaned and nipped at his jaw. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers to kiss him. "I love you so much, Frankie. You're everything I ever wanted in a man." Maura slipped her hands in his shirt, running her fingers up and down his muscular back. Frankie moaned and pulled her lips in his. He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste and scent. Everything about her was perfection to him. "So perfect…" he murmured into her hair. Frankie rolled her over so he could hold her body against his. "I love you, too Maura. You're everything to me too. You're my whole world." He whispered into her mouth, staring deeply into her eyes. Maura and Frankie's mouths were fused together in a passionate, mind-blowing kiss. Their hands and legs were entangled as they rolled, flipped and moved over each other. When air became necessary, they pulled away panting and whimpering their breath mixing together. Maura closed her eyes and pulled herself onto Frankie's chest. "I can't get enough of you." She moaned as he pulled her down for another kiss. She pulled away after a while to stare down at her boyfriend. His muscular arms were wrapped tightly around her waist as she straddled him and his gentle brown eyes were gazing up at her, in complete love and adoration.

Just as they were about to kiss again, a twig snapping behind the trees got their attention. Frankie rolled them over and stood up, pulling Maura with him. It was dark and he just realized he didn't have a flash light. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he called out. The only sound they heard was their breathing. "Come on Frankie. Let's go back to our place." Maura whispered. Frankie wasted no time in grabbing Maura's hand and leading her back to their apartment. Just as he and Maura had their backs turned, several men stepped out from behind the trees and rushed to them. Frankie heard them first and he turned to see four men after them. "Maura, run!" he yelled as he threw a punch at the first one. Maura screamed as she saw Frankie being held by the arms by one of the men and the other punching him. Maura knew Frankie told her to run, but she couldn't just leave him. She rushed to the man that was holding Frankie by the arms and kicked him hard in the shins. "Let him go!" she yelled at him. The man turned to her and laughed. "Look at her. She thinks she can hurt me." Frankie took the man's loss of concentration and threw his head back, hitting him in the face with the back of his head. With a roar of rage, the man punched Frankie hard in the stomach. Frankie let out a yell of pain as he collapsed on the ground. Maura screamed and tried to rush to Frankie, but one of the other men grabbed her around the waist and held onto her tight. Maura could smell his foul breath in her face, but she didn't care. Her only thoughts were on Frankie who was trying to get up. She watched in horror as they men repeatedly kicked him in the stomach. "Stop it! Stop! … please." She begged them. "Don't hurt him."

Frankie laid there on the ground, the pain in his stomach overwhelming his body. He was sure he had a couple broken ribs. But as he looked up, all his pain vanished and was filled with rage. There was his Maura, being held by the man. His hands were digging into her arms and he had her hair in his fist, tugging it. He was hurting her. Frankie tried to get to his feet. "Get your hands off of her!" he roared but they were too fast. Two of them kicked him in the stomach and he collapsed on the ground again. Maura sobbed as she watched these men beat up Frankie. "Please stop! What do you want? I have money. Please, just don't hurt him!" she cried.

The men just laughed at her. "Awww… Don't worry sweetheart." One said to Maura. He turned to the others. "I think we should show the little lady what a real man is." He said as he leered at Maura who struggled in his arms. "No! Let us go!" she screamed. Frankie heard Maura's scream and opened his eyes to see the man holding her while she struggled and another beginning to squeeze her breasts roughly. Maura tried to kick and punch but they were holding her too tight. Frankie moaned as he tried to get up. "Get your hands off of her!" he tried to yell. The men laughed and one pulled Frankie up by his hair and sat him down so he was facing Maura. He was too weak to even fight back. "I think we should make him watch as we fuck his girlfriend." The men laughed at this idea. Maura struggled, with tears streaming down her cheeks. "No, please…" she pleaded with them. In response, the three men in front of her began undoing their pants. "How much do you think she can take?"

At this, Frankie burst. Using every ounce of strength he had left in him he picked himself up and lunged at the men. He swore he would never let anyone hurt his sweet Maura and he knew what they were planning next. As his fist collided with the first man's jaw, he watched him fall to the ground howling in pain. But before anyone had a chance to move, several shots rang out. The man holding Maura fell dead. Maura screamed and jumped away. "What the hell?" the men yelled. Frankie grabbed Maura's arm and tugged her behind him. "Run!" he commanded her. Maura turned to look at him. "No. I'm not leaving you." Frankie shook his head. "Maura! Please!" But before they could say anything else more shots rang out and Frankie and Maura watched as the other two men fell on the ground, dead.

Frankie pushed Maura behind him as he stared at the trees where the shots were fired. "Who are you?" he called out. They watched as a man stepped out, holding a pistol. Maura looked curiously at the man who just saved them. He looked oddly familiar… "You guys need to get out of here. Now! Go!" Frankie grabbed Maura but not before turning to the stranger who just shot the men. "Thank you. You saved our lives. What's your name?" The man looked at Maura who was trying to figure out where she had seen him before. "It doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is that there's more and you need to get Maura out of here. Get her somewhere safe. Now!" Frankie and Maura turned and ran through the park, trying not to trip over anything. Behind them they heard some yelling and some more gun shots. Frankie ran harder, tugging Maura behind him. When they made it to their apartment, they got in the car to drive to Jane's place. Maura looked over at Frankie who was clutching his stomach, his face covered in blood. "You need to go to the hospital." Frankie shook his head and took Maura's hand reassuringly. "No, sweetie. I need to find out who those men were. And the other guy. He knew your name…. did you recognize him?" he asked her. Maura shook her head. "No, but he looked so familiar! But I don't know who he was." Maura frowned. Frankie looked over at her and his heart clenched to see her so frightened. He pulled over and took her hands in his. "I'm so sorry about all of this. We'll find out who these men were and we'll get them. I promise." He whispered as he kissed her sweetly. Maura gently took Frankie's head in her hands as she looked over his bloody face. "You were so brave." She whispered as she softly massaged her lips into his. Frankie sighed as he held his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. This is where she belonged. In his arms, safe and protected from everyone who would ever hurt her. Frankie vowed he wouldn't rest till he found out about those men and the stranger. He closed his eyes and thanked God for his sweet Maura and prayed for the strength and courage he needed to protect her.

After a minute, he heard Maura whisper, "Can we still go to Paris tomorrow? We can find these men when we get back right?" Frankie chuckled and tilted her head up to kiss her. "Yes, darling. We will go to Paris and enjoy ourselves and when we get back, we'll work on this." He smiled down at Maura whose eyes lit up with excitement. "But for now, we have to get somewhere safe and get cleaned up and a good night's sleep. We have a long day tomorrow!"

Meanwhile, back in the park the man was busy stuffing the four dead bodies into big garbage bags. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "We had an incident here tonight...no, she's fine. She's safe. Frankie took her somewhere and I'm sure there aren't anymore... four men... Frankie and Maura were taking a walk and the men jumped them. Frankie was beat up pretty badly and they were going to rape Maura... no, thank goodness... No, even when he was bruised and bleeding and in tons of pain, he tried to keep her safe. There were just too many of them and only one of him. And he was caught off guard... yes. How long will your enemies be after her and Frankie?... I see... Do you want me to follow them to Paris? ... of course... Alright, I will. Bye."


	7. Chapter 6

Jane and Dean were furious at the men who hurt Frankie and Maura. When they arrived at Jane's apartment, they told them everything and Jane and Dean agreed they would find out everything there is to know about the men who hurt them after they returned from Paris. They had been waiting and planning for this forever and nothing was going to ruin their holidays. Jane however insisted they send someone out to look for the bodies, but Frankie was sure the kind stranger took care of the bodies. And he was right, the police officers found nothing. Dean got Maura a first aid kit so she could stitch Frankie up while he and Jane went back to sleep. And Jane brought out some pillows and blankets so Maura and Frankie could camp out on the floor of their living room.

Frankie got a fire going while Maura set up her bandages and everything else she would need to clean Frankie up. "Come sit over here." She told him softly, pointing to the big arm chair. "And take off your shirt." Frankie sighed and obeyed. He told Maura that he was fine; he didn't need to be stitched up. But Maura insisted. She took a wet cloth and began by wiping all the blood away. She felt her eyes fill with tears. Frankie took all those kicks and punches for her. He was protecting her… Frankie gently took Maura's hands in his. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he whispered as he pressed sweet kisses to her lips. Maura let him pull her into his lap. "This should be me. The men wanted me. Why didn't you let them take me? This is my entire fault-"before she could continue, Frankie silenced her with a hard, passionate kiss. "Don't ever say that! This is not your fault. I protected you because I love you and I would've killed them if they had done this to you. I wouldn't have thought twice." Maura held Frankie close to her, their hearts beating as one. "I love you too, Frankie." She kissed him, trying to pour every ounce of love she could into it. She needed Frankie to know she loved him so much. "I know Maura." He whispered into her ear.

After she had gotten him bandaged and cleaned up, the couple got ready for bed. They would go to Maura's place in the morning to get their bags and pick up Bass to take him to his caregiver while they were away. Frankie made up a bed for them and the two curled up in each other's arms. Frankie murmured sweet words to her, telling her how much he loved her and how special she was to him. The last thing Maura remembered before she fell asleep was Frankie running his fingers through her hair with one hand and the other arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her protectively to his heart. She was his and he made sure she knew it. She smiled and tucked her head into his chest.

They awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon sizzling on the pan. Jane was cooking breakfast. She had gotten up early because she was too excited to sleep. She went out to the living room and smiled to see Maura curled up in Frankie's arms with his body half covering hers protectively. She knew Frankie was going to be more protective towards Maura especially after last night. But she refused to worry about that. This was their holiday and she wasn't going to let four dead men ruin it. She was getting the bacon started when Maura entered the kitchen with a sleepy smile. "Morning, sunshine!" Jane said brightly. Maura laughed. "Wow, this is going down in world history. Jane Rizzoli is up before 8 and with a big smile and good attitude! I'm impressed." Maura grinned. Jane rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Whatever! I'm only in a bad mood when we have to hunt down killers and cheaters." Maura nodded her head slowly. "Which is almost everyday…" Jane huffed and pointed to the coffee maker. "Quit harassing me and make yourself useful!" The two laughed as Maura got to work making coffee.

Dean and Frankie both awoke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and coffee. Frankie was just folding up the blankets as Dean emerged from his and Jane's room. "Morning. Smells like our girls are making breakfast." Frankie grinned at Dean. "They certainly know the way to a man's heart." The men laughed as they went to wish their girlfriends good morning. The four sat down to breakfast and before they knew it, they were all ready to leave. They ran by Maura and Frankie's place to grab their bags and Bass. Maura did a sweep of the house making sure the windows were closed and all the lights. Frankie set the alarm and they scrambled back to the car on drove to drop Bass off. By the time the four friends made it to the airport, they had 30 minutes before their plane left. Dean grabbed a cart for all their luggage while Frankie got their tickets out and ready. When Angela and Frank decided to give their plane tickets to the "kids" they got them updated so all four got to ride first class which made Maura very happy. She was excited to be spending the next 3 weeks in Paris with her friends and of course, Frankie, her amazing boyfriend. She smiled as she watched Jane and Frankie fight over seats. She and Dean shared a knowing look and the two each took their partner by the arm and chose the seats for them. Frankie was pleased his and Maura's seats had a curtain surrounding them. Maybe they could join the mile high club on the way to France….

After an hour on the flight, they all decided to break out the games. Each of them had a game in their carryon bag and they decided to start with Apples to Apples. The flight stewardess was very kind and made sure they had everything they needed. She was used to snobby people in first class, so it was refreshing to have four young people who didn't expect her to wait on them hand and foot and were a pleasure to be around. After a while, they all got some sleep. Maura and Jane pulled out their little silky eye covers and lay down to get some rest. Frankie and Dean smirked to see Jane's had pink feathers and the word "Princess" in purple cursive letters. They expected something like that from Maura but not Jane. They decided they'd tease her about it later. Frankie was upset that his and Maura's beds weren't close enough for his to hold her while she slept. After 30 minutes of his empty bed, he decided to crawl over to Maura's. "Hmmm… what are you doing, Frankie?" Maura murmured as she felt him crawl under the covers and curl his arms around her waist. "Can't sleep. My arms are empty." He complained. Maura rolled her eyes and pulled her eye cover off as she turned in his arms. "You're so spoiled…" she whispered as she kissed his jaw. Frankie made a face at her and kissed the tip of her nose. The two looked over at Dean and Jane and smiled to see Jane had crawled into Dean's arms too. "They look happy." Maura said softly. Frankie pressed his lips to her neck as her looked at his sister and her boyfriend. "Yeah, they do. Are you happy?" he asked shyly. Maura looked up to meet Frankie's eyes. "I'm so happy. I've never been happier." They met in a kiss and pulled each other closer and fell asleep.

They were woken by the flight stewardess. "Look out your window." She said with a smile. Frankie pulled back the curtain and they peeped out to see the city of Paris. It was night time so it was dark. Maura had never seen anything quite like it. "Look! There's the Eifel Tower!" she squealed. Frankie laughed and wrapped his arms around her. Maura leaned back in his arms and the couple gazed at the gorgeous European city. Jane and Dean came up behind them. "Let us see!" Jane exclaimed. Maura laughed at Jane and pushed the curtain open. Dean smiled at Jane's enthusiasm at seeing Paris for the first time. The four friends huddled around the window, watching as the plane touched down.

"Welcome to Paris, France." The overhead speaker greeted them.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! I got a new computer so my stories should be updated faster now. I hope you like it! **

Frankie grinned as Maura wiggled excitedly in his arms. They four friends had disembarked the plane and were on their way to the hotel where the Rizzoli's had made two room reservations. Maura and Jane couldn't take their eyes off the beauty of the French city and excitedly pulled Frankie and Dean along the narrow stone streets. The two men laughed as their girlfriends tried to take pictures of everything. Frankie grabbed Maura around the waist and pulled her close to him.

"Sweetheart, we're going to be here for 3 weeks!" he said as he gently took the camera away from her. But Maura was not going to give up so easily. She wiggled out of his grasp and stole her camera back from him. "But Frankie! We're in Paris, I want to get pictures of everything!" she exclaimed as she and Jane went back to taking pictures of the buildings. Dean and Frankie looked at each other and shook their heads. "It's pointless trying to argue with them." Dean laughed. The two men gazed adoringly at Jane and Maura as Maura began to recite facts about the architecture to Jane.

By the time they reached their hotel, the four friends were exhausted and were eagerly looking forward to getting some sleep. Jet lag was beginning to settle on them like a heavy blanket. Jane and Maura sat down on the plush chairs in the lobby as Frankie and Dean went to the desk to get their keys. Maura yawned and looked around when someone caught her eye. It was the man who saved Frankie and Maura in the park. She squinted as she tried to get a better view. "Jane! There he is! There's the guy that saved us in the park. What is he doing here?" Jane looked over to where Maura was pointing but the man ducked behind a plant and out of view. "Where?" Jane asked sleepily. She looked to where her friend was pointing at but only saw a little old lady. "Maura, I think you're tired." She yawned as Frankie and Dean returned. Maura smiled as Frankie helped her up and grabbed their bags. She looked over her shoulder as they walked to the elevator, the man nowhere to be seen. 'I know what I saw.' She thought as the doors closed.

Frankie wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the elevator to their room. "See you two tomorrow sometime around noon?" Dean asked. "Yes! No way in heck am I getting up before noon!" Jane grumbled. Maura hugged Dean and Jane goodnight before she and Frankie made their way to their room. As they turned the corner, Frankie got excited and took her bags from her hands. "Frankie! What are you doing?" she laughed. Frankie wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear. "Close your eyes." Maura giggled and obediently did as he said. She squirmed in his arms with anticipation as Frankie got the door open. "Can I please open my eyes now?" she asked sweetly. "Not yet, honey." He said as he set their bags down and looked around the luxury suite hotel room Angela made sure to reserve for them. She had upgraded both rooms to luxury suites when she found out that Maura and Dean were to be the ones sharing the rooms. Frankie circled his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into the warmth of his chest and allowed him to lead her further into the room. "Are you ready?" he whispered. Maura shook with excitement and whispered back, "Yes!"

He gently took her hand in his and uncovered her eyes. Maura looked around in awe at the room .It was huge and was beautifully made. She gasped at the view from their balcony as she pulled Frankie by the hand. The couple stood outside and gazed at the beauty of Paris at night. Maura threw her arms around Frankie's neck and kissed him there under the silver moonlight. His arms circled her waist as he pulled her body against his. Their lips danced and melted together as they poured their hearts into it. Frankie gathered Maura's body in his arms and carried her inside as he laid her gently on the silk sheets. "I love you so much." He whispered into her neck. Maura pulled him next to her and turned so they were facing each other in bed. "I love you, Frankie. More than anything." She said as she pulled his lips back in for another kiss. Frankie pulled the covers over them and the two lovers spent the next hours showing each other just how much they love each other.

Maura squinted as she opened her eyes. The sun was shining and Frankie was laying behind her, his arms wrapped around her and her back pressed into his warm chest. She turned over and for a moment she forgot she was in a hotel in Paris France. She eagerly wiggled herself out of the warm bed and pulled on a bathrobe before going out to stand on the balcony. Taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air, she closed her eyes and thought about her relationship with Frankie. He was wonderful and treated her so well. Sometimes, she thought he was too good to her and she didn't deserve someone so amazing. Frankie loved her for everything she was and wasn't. He took her as she was flaws and all. No one had ever treated Maura the way Frankie treated her. 'He is a good man.' She thought as she gazed down at the city. She couldn't wait to go explore Paris. And the fact that she was here with her boyfriend and her other two best friends made it even more special.

Frankie awoke and frowned at the emptiness in the bed. He was used to waking up to his gorgeous girlfriend safe in his arms. He sat up and looked around and smiled to see her on the balcony, her wavy hair flowing in soft waves down her back. Frankie was excited to explore Paris with her and he knew she was excited too. He got up and pulled his pants on before going out to join her. Maura jumped slightly as Frankie nuzzled her neck. "Good morning, Sweetheart." He said as he smiled down at her. Maura wrapped her arms around him and kissed him good morning. They stood there together in each other's arms, sharing the warmth from each other's bodies in the brisk cold morning. After a minute, Maura looked around. She had a feeling they were being watched. She thought back to the night before and the stranger that was following them .Was he good or bad? On one hand he did save them in the park but why was he following them? She shivered and pulled Frankie back inside.

"Is everything alright, honey?" he asked noticing her immediate change in behavior. She nodded. "I don't know. Remember the man who saved us in the park?' she asked him. He nodded and waited for her to continue. "Well, last night I thought I saw him in the lobby." She admitted. Frankie paused and looked over at her worried face. "Here in the hotel?"

Maura nodded and said "But Jane said I was probably just tired and maybe she was right. But Frankie, I know what I saw. It was him!" she exclaimed. Frankie took her hands in his. "Maura, sweetie. Jane was probably right. It was late when we got in and we all had major jet lag. Maybe you saw someone who looked like him. How would he know we were in Paris and what hotel we're staying at?" Frankie said trying to point out the logic. Maura nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said reluctantly as she let Frankie pull her back into his arms as they walked back to bed. "Do you think Jane and Dean are up?" she asked. Frankie looked over at the clock. "Let's see." He grinned as he grabbed his phone and dialed Jane's phone. She answered on the third ring. "Hey what's up?" she asked cheerfully. Frankie frowned. "Why are you so cheerful?" he asked suspiciously as he put the phone on speaker so Maura could hear. "Why shouldn't I be cheerful?" she asked. Frankie was about to respond when he heard Jane giggle and Dean's husky laugh. Maura smirked as Frankie blushed bright red. Now he knew why she was so cheerful…..

"Uh… well, Maura and I are gonna meet you guys downstairs for lunch in about 30 minutes." He said in a rush before hanging up. Maura burst out laughing. "Oh come on! It's not like we've never done that." She grinned as she climbed over to him. Frankie kissed her and said. "Yeah but that's different. We're…. us. And they're… them…" he said. Maura shook her head. "Sometimes you don't make sense." She said with a kiss.

Jane, Maura, Dean and Frankie spent the afternoon touring Paris. They made it to the Eifel Tower and they walked around the parks there. Frankie and Dean each paid for a horse and carriage ride and the couples agreed to meet back up at the hotel around 6. Maura snuggled deeper into Frankie's arms as they rode in the horse drawn carriage around downtown Paris. They stopped at a little Christmas Market to look around. Maura was in awe at all the little booths and decorations. She and Frankie held hands as they strolled around the marketplace. At around 5:30 they decided they would get back to the hotel to meet back up with Jane and Dean. Maura was eager to show Jane the pictures she had taken that day and wanted to see the ones she took. They showered and the four friends decided to have dinner at a little outside café in the plaza.

As they were waiting for their food, Maura looked around. She had that feeling they were being watched again. She didn't care what the others said; she knew they were being followed by that man and she was determined to know who he was and why he was following them. She excused herself to use the restroom. On the way there, she saw out of the corner of her eye a quick movement. It was the man. "Wait!" she called after him. He turned to see Maura making her way to him quickly. "What are you doing here? Why are you following us?" she demanded. The man was silent but ushered her into the side alley. "My name is Johnny. Your father hired me to follow you…" he said but broke off as he noticed Maura's eyes flash. "My father hired you to follow me! Why? What does he want with me?" Johnny shook his head. "He loves you very much and he only wants you to be safe." He said. Maura fumed. "I can take care of myself. He hasn't been in my life for the past 30 years. He has no right to just show up and assume I'm going to forgive him and just let him in my life! No!" Johnny shook his head. "You can be mad at your dad all you want. But it's my job to make sure you're safe. His enemies are still out there and you're all he has left in this world. He can't lose you too." Maura sighed. She knew there was no real way to get Johnny to stop following her. "How long do you have to follow me?" she asked. "Just until your father knows you are completely safe and that his enemies can't harm you."

"You mean until he kills them all?"

"To keep you safe. He loves you and if killing every one of his enemies to keep you out of harm, then that's what he's going to do." Maura looked away. She didn't need her dad hiring someone to keep her safe. Frankie keeps her safe. But if it wasn't for Johnny you both could've died that night in the park, a voice inside her head argued. "Those guys in the park? Were they my father's enemies?" she asked him. Johnny shook his head. "No, I don't know who they were." Maura nodded slowly. "So, you're not going to hurt us?" she asked hesitantly. Johnny smiled and shook his head again. "No, I'm not going to hurt you. My job is to protect you." Finally, Maura reluctantly agreed it was probably for the best. "Fine." She said simply and turned to go back to her friends.

When she arrived back at the table, her food was waiting for her. She tried to put Johnny and her father out of her mind and tried to enjoy the time with Jane, Frankie and Dean. Jane and Maura showed each other their pictures they took over the course of the day. Finally, they decided to go to bed and meet up again tomorrow morning. As Frankie and Maura made their way to their room, Maura decided she would tell Frankie about her father and Johnny. Frankie knew her father was Patrick Doyle but he didn't know the entire story.

She prayed he would still love her after she told him.


	9. Chapter 8

Frankie noticed a change in Maura as soon as they entered their room. She seemed anxious about something… He gently pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked her. Maura looked up at Frankie and pulled herself out of his arms. Taking his hand, she led him to the bed. "I have to tell you something." She began nervously. She took her shoes off and waited for Frankie to do the same. When the two of them were situated on the bed, she took a deep breath and began.

"Frankie, I love you very much. And if this relationship is going to work out I need to be completely honest with you." Frankie took her hands in his and kissed her palms. "I love you too Maura and nothing will change that. Whatever you need to tell me, I promise we can work it out." Maura shook her head. "It's not that simple." Frankie frowned and gently took her hands in his. "What's going on honey?" he asked. Maura scooted closer to Frankie. "My biological father is an Irish hit-man, Patty Doyle. I met him, as you know, when we were investigating Collin's murder. Remember?" Frankie nodded. "Well, before the case was over he tried to offer me protection. He said his enemies are still out there and it wasn't safe for me. But I refused his offer. I didn't think I needed it and I didn't want help from him. He left me. But he knew it wasn't safe and he hired someone to follow me everywhere I go. I just found this out tonight. I saw that man again. I knew I had seen him here!"

"Wait? The man who saved us in the park?" Frankie interrupted. "He's the man who your father hired to follow you?" Maura nodded slowly, biting her lower lip nervously. Frankie was silent as he comprehended everything Maura just told him. He wasn't mad at her. He could never be mad at her. He was frustrated that Maura didn't take her father's offer of protection earlier. He didn't agree with her father and didn't necessary like the man but he knew more about the dangers of his enemies than Maura did and Frankie was frustrated that Maura didn't put her pride aside to take up on his offer. He squeezed her hands gently but firmly. "Sweetheart, you should have taken his offer of protection earlier. He's right on some level; he knows more about his enemies and what they're capable of than you do. Promise me, if something like this ever comes up you'll put aside your pride and allow them to help? Promise me." He said gazing intently in her eyes. Maura was confused.

"So you're not mad that my father is a hit-man and hired someone to follow me? You're upset that I didn't allow him to protect me earlier? I don't understand…." She said slowly. Frankie sighed. "Maura, if anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do. Yes, to be honest I'd rather you have a hit man protecting you than have your life in any danger. I love you, Maura. I don't want anything to ever happen to you." Maura wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his happily. She loved Frankie so much. No other man has ever made her feel the joy, contentment, pleasure, and love he makes her feel every day. No man has ever made her feel cherished and beautiful all the time. She pulled away and grinned up at him. Frankie grinned back and pulled her into his lap. "So, do I have to meet your biological father someday?" he asked hesitantly. Maura laughed. "Not if you don't want to. Honestly, he was surprisingly kind and gentle when I talked to him. I think he truly cares for me. He doesn't want me to get hurt." Frankie nodded. "I'm kind of glad he's having someone follow you. It makes me feel better knowing that even when we're not together, you're protected." Maura lay back in his arms and sighed. "I just wish my father wasn't a hit man. I want to get to know him, but I don't know if I can trust him."

Frankie closed his eyes and kissed her head. "I think he's trustworthy to certain people. You're his daughter. Nothing will ever change that. He wants you to know you can trust him. He kept an eye on you throughout your whole childhood, right?" he asked. Maura nodded. "Yeah, he was at all my graduations too." The two lay there in silence. "Should I reach out to him?" Maura broke the silence. Frankie tilted her head up and kissed her gently. "That's something only you can really answer. That has to be from you. Just keep in mind he's a wanted man and you work with the Boston Police Department. If you do reach out to him, you need to be careful." Maura thought for a moment. "You wouldn't try to arrest him, would you?" she asked hesitantly. Frankie chuckled and shook his head. "No. I wouldn't. He's your father and I know that would hurt you. Besides, he can possibly be family someday. That wouldn't look to good on me." He joked. Maura smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Maybe someday I will reach out to him."

The next morning, the four friends sat at the breakfast table with a map of Paris and a tourist attractions booklet trying to figure out what they were going to go see when Maura looked up to see Johnny. He was standing by a magazine rack pretending to read it. Maura nudged Frankie. "That's Johnny." She said. Frankie craned his neck to see him. "Who's Johnny?" Dean asked. "He's the man my father hired to follow me to protect me." She said matter-of-factly. Jane chocked on her orange juice. "He what? Maura you didn't tell me this!" Frankie chuckled. He knew this was going to take a lot of explaining on Maura's part so he leaned back and let his mind wander while Maura explained to Jane and Dean. He watched Johnny out of the corner of his eye. Johnny had saved both their lives in the park. Frankie knew if he and Maura were going to be together, he wanted to somehow get her father's permission to date his daughter. But he didn't know how…

He turned back to the conversation at the table. Maura and Jane and Dean were arguing over what to do over her father. Dean wanted to arrest him on the spot but Maura wouldn't have any of it. Jane agreed with Maura. Sure, her father was a hit-man but he was her father and if Maura wanted to someday repair her broken relationship with him then her friends couldn't arrest him. Maura turned and beckoned Johnny over to their table. Johnny looked hesitant but Maura smiled reassuringly and he came over to them. Frankie stood up and introduced the table to him and pulled another chair for him. "Listen, I just want to say thanks for saving us in the park the other day." Frankie said as he shook his hand. Johnny smiled and shook his head. "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

Maura had many questions for Johnny about her father. She was curious as to who he really was. What kind of man he is and basically just everything. After many question, Johnny chuckled and said, "If you want to know so much about him, you should just meet him." Maura looked at Frankie and bit her lip. "Part of me does but I don't know…" she said hesitantly. Jane reached over and took Maura's hand I hers. "Sweetie, I think it would be good for you. You should give him a chance." Dean nodded in agreement. "I promise not to arrest him unless he hurts you." Maura smiled. "I don't know…" she said. Frankie put his arm around her and kissed her softly. "It's up to you sweetheart, but we all think it would be good for the both of you. And none of us will arrest him unless he hurts you."

Later that night, after they had all come back from touring the city, Maura and Frankie decided to take a walk along the river. "It's so beautiful here." Maura breathed as she took in the cobble-stone path and the lights and everything around her. Frankie took her hand in his, kissing her knuckles. "I can think of something more beautiful." He said. Maura giggled and wrapped her arm around his waist. "And what's that?" she asked playfully. "Well, there's this Medical Examiner who I really have the hots for. She's sweet and kind and unbelievably gorgeous." Frankie responded, his eyes sparkling. Maura grinned at him and pulled his head down to kiss him. His arms engulfed her little body as he held her, pulling her in to deepen the kiss. "I love you so much." Frankie whispered in her mouth. Maura moaned as he gently but firmly massaged her lips in his. "I love you too." She murmured. "Thank you for taking me to Paris for Christmas." She whispered her eyes dancing with joy. "You're welcome. You think I would want to spend Christmas in the most romantic city in the world with anyone else?" he asked her playfully. Maura shook her head. "I hope not!" Frankie laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "There's only you, Maura. You're the only woman for me." Maura rested her head on his shoulder. "You're the only man I'll ever want." She said as the two continued their walk.

After a couple minutes, Maura looked up at Frankie. "I was thinking about getting together with my father." She said hesitantly. Frankie smiled. "That's great, honey! We all think it'll be good for the two of you." Maura smiled. "I just don't know what to do or say. I mean what do you say to a man who kills for a living and is wanted by the FBI and police?" Maura asked. Frankie shook his head. "When you're with him, don't think of him that way. Think of him as your long lost father not a hit man." He said. She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're going to be there. You will right?" she added quickly. Frankie nuzzled her neck and whispered. "Of course, babe. I'll be there."

Maura and Frankie walked through the darkened park which was lit by park lights along the path. "You know last time we were in a park we were attacked." Maura whispered. Frankie hugged her body closer to his. "Not this time. I promise." He said. Maura looked up in time to see Frankie grinning mischievously at her. "What?" she asked. Frankie hoisted her up and held her tightly. He laughed aloud as she squealed and wrapped her legs around his hips. "Frankie, what are you doing?" "Come on. I don't remember but we were interrupted last time we were in the park." He said as he gently laid her down in the soft grass. He sat back on his knees to look at his beautiful girlfriend. Her wavy light brown hair spread out over the grass as her face lit up by the silver moonlight. She reached her arms out and gently pulled him down on top of her. "Kiss me." She demanded playfully. Frankie laughed and caught her lips in his. "It would be my pleasure." He murmured. He settled his muscular body over hers and Maura moaned, arching her back to press herself closer to him. Frankie reached behind her and grabbed her ass squeezing firmly. Maura cried out as she rubbed her hips into his. Frankie gently pushed her legs apart and settled himself between them, his erection pressing into her. Maura moaned and quickly unbuckled his belt and pulled his erection out, firmly stroking his length. "Maura!" Frankie cried out, her hands working over his length.

"You know," Maura panted. "I don't know what the rules are here but if we were caught we could get arrested." Frankie bent his head, sucking at the soft skin of her neck. "That's OK…" he murmured as his lips traveled lower. Maura lifted her hips allowing him to slowly pull her lacy panties down her long legs. Frankie moaned as Maura gently tugged at his hair, silently begging him for more. Unable to deny her any request, he gently parted her folds and explored her. "Damn, Sweetheart. You're so wet." He whispered. Maura panted and replied, "It's all for you. Only you." She promised as his mouth closed over her clit. Maura cried out, her fingernails digging into his head. "Frankie! I'm so close…" she wailed which only encouraged him more. He gently slid a finger in her warm, wetness. Maura's body trembled and shook as she came all over Frankie's fingers and tongue. When she finally came down from her high, she sighed happily as she found herself cuddled deeply into his chest, their naked bodies pressed together. It was then that they realized they were completely naked in a public park in the middle of winter. "Maura, honey. Let's get our clothes back on and we can finish this in the hotel. It's kinda cold…" Maura nodded and laughed. "Good idea." The two hurried to pull their clothes back on. Frankie scooped Maura up in is arms. "Come on, babe. We have unfinished business to attend to in our hotel room." He said as he wagged his eyebrows at her. Maua burst out laughing and grabbed his head, kissing him hard. "I can't wait." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

Frankie awoke to Maura gently planting sweet kisses all over his chest as her hands lightly wandered over his taut stomach. Frankie moaned and pulled Maua up to kiss her mouth. "Good morning, beautiful." Frankie whispered to her. Maura nuzzled his neck and said happily, "Good morning, honey." The two laid there completely in awe of the other. Maura was tracing the muscles and firm lines in his chest and stomach, alternating between kisses and light nibbles. She had never spent so much time trying to know every inch of a man's body. But Frankie's was perfection to her and she wanted to know every line, every muscle. Frankie couldn't keep his hands off her soft, silky skin. His hands wandered up and down her back, cupping her tight round ass, and traveling further down her silky thighs. He left lingering kisses over her collarbone which made her shiver. Frankie smiled and rolled over so he was on top of her. "You're so beautiful." He said as he gazed down at his girlfriend. Maura blushed and wiggled under him. "You're so incredibly handsome." She murmured to him as she nibbled on his jaw. "Sometimes it baffles me that someone like you would even want me." She admitted. Frankie frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Frankie, you're so handsome, brave, smart, and so caring. Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve someone like you. You're so wonderful to me and I often wonder if I make you as happy as you make me… I don't know…" she was silenced by Frankie kissing her hard. "Maura, you are amazing. You're smart, kind, beautiful and the most amazing woman I've ever met. I love you so much and don't you ever worry about being enough for me. You're more than enough. You're the only woman I could ever want. Please, don't feel like you're not enough. You are. You make me so happy. Every single day." He reassured her. "I'm the lucky one." He whispered as Maura pulled him down for another kiss. "I love you, Frankie."

"I think you should fly out here. She's really sweet and her friends promised not to arrest you unless you hurt her. She wants to meet you." Johnny spoke to Patty Doyle.

"They think I would hurt my daughter?" he asked. "Why do they think I hired you? So she doesn't get hurt." He exclaimed. Johnny shook his head. "Well, you are a wanted man. They're just being careful." Patty shook his head and said, "She wants to meet me? Last time I saw her, she made it very clear that she wants nothing to do with me. What made her change her mind?"

"I don't know; that's something you have to ask her yourself. But listen, she really loves Frankie. And he loves her too. He's a good man. If you come out here, don't ruin it for them. They're in love."

Frankie, Maura, Jane and Dean sat out at a small café in a plaza in the heart of Paris. Maura was curled up close to Frankie while Dean held Jane. "I can't believe they yelled at us for walking on the grass!" Jane laughed. "It's just grass and yeah, sure it was the grass in front of a museum but seriously?" Maura laughed at her friend as she took a sip of her coffee. It was only two days till Christmas and everywhere they looked they could see Christmas decorations. Maura smiled as she felt Frankie tighten his arm around her. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered in her ear. She looked up to find him smiling down at her. "I was just thinking this is going to be the best Christmas I've had in a long time." Frankie kissed he sweetly and said, "I hope so." The four friends decided they would all go out Christmas Eve to a fancy restaurant and then Christmas morning, they'd all meet in Maura and Frankie's room to open presents. Frankie hoped Maura liked all the things he got her. He couldn't make up his mind so he bought her everything he could think of that he thought would make her happy. He wanted so badly to make her happy. It gave him such joy to see her face light up when she was happy especially when he knows it was him that put it there. Maura couldn't wait to give Frankie the presents she bought him. She was very meticulous about gift buying and she was excited to see if her friends liked them. 'Christmas isn't so bad anymore' she thought as she leaned into the warmth of Frankie's arms. Frankie kissed her head and pulled her in closer, keeping her warm.

"So I was wondering if it would ruin everyone's Christmas if I invited Johnny to spend Christmas with us. I mean if he's out here doing protection, he's probably spending Christmas alone." Jane said. Maura nodded. "That's a good idea. I didn't think about that." Dean and Frankie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that'd be cool." Jane looked around to see if Johnny was around but he wasn't. "Hmmm… I wonder where he went?" she said. "Well, next time we see him we'll ask him." Dean said.

Patty Doyle drove slowly to the hotel where Johnny was meeting him. He was nervous about seeing his daughter, Maura. When he left her, he was only thinking of protecting her. He didn't think of how it would hurt her later in life. He pulled into the parking lot and looked around for Johnny. He soon spotted him leaning against the wall, gazing out over the plaza. Doyle got out and made his way over to him. "Hey." Johnny reached out to shake his hand. "Good to see you again. There she is." Johnny motioned towards the little café in the plaza. Doyle looked out and saw Maura lying comfortably in Frankie's arms, laughing with Jane about something. Doyle's face softened as he looked at his grown daughter. She looked just like her mother….

"She really does love him." Doyle observed quietly as he watched Frankie lean over to kiss Maura, pulling her body tighter against his. Johnny nodded. "Yeah, she does." Frankie had scooted Maura so she was sitting on his lap. Doyle looked over at her other friends. He recognized Detective Jane Rizzoli. She was sitting on some guy's lap and Maura and Jane were dealing a deck of cards around the table. Johnny and Doyle stood there in the shadows watching the four friends play cards as it snowed lightly. Every time Maura laughed, Doyle saw her mother in her. She was a spitting image of her, except her eyes. She had his eyes.

After a while he watched them get up and move inside to the warmth of the hotel. Doyle and Johnny went back to Doyle's car to get the bags. "I made a room reservation for you at the hotel next to hers." Johnny said as he help Doyle get his bags. "Thanks." He responded as Johnny handed him the key and he made his way up to his room. While Doyle was getting settled, Johnny decided to pay a visit to Maura, Frankie, Jane and Dean. He found them in their hotel lobby, playing cards at one of the tables.

"Frankie, don't look at my cards! That's cheating!" Maura exclaimed as she tried to shield her cards from his view. Frankie laughed. "What? I was just trying to give you a kiss!" he said innocently. Dean rolled his eyes. "Sure you were." Jane laughed. She looked up in time to see Johnny making his way to them. "Oh hey, Johnny! We were wondering where you went to. Come have a seat." She said. Johnny sat down and turned to Maura. "So, how serious were you about seeing your father again?" Maura looked up in surprise. "I want to." She said confidently. Frankie wrapped an arm around her in support. Johnny smiled. "Well, he's here." Jane who was dealing a new hand of cards paused and looked up at Johnny and then at Maura. Maura had an expression on her face of curiosity and nervousness. "He wants to see you too."

Frankie squeezed her shoulders. "We'll be there too if you want." Jane and Dean nodded in agreement. "Where is he?" Maura looked around trying to see him. "He's in the hotel right next to this one." Johnny replied. Maura looked up at Frankie who nodded encouragingly. "We're right here, sweetie." The table was silent as they waited for Maura's answer. She knew she was safe with Frankie, Jane and Dean around but she still didn't know how she felt about her father. Feeling Frankie's hands stroke her back soothingly, she looked up and nodded at Johnny. "Yeah, I want to see him." Johnny nodded and left to get him. Jane grasped Maura's hand and said, "Frankie's right. We're going to be here. If he tries anything, we'll take him down." Dean nodded while Frankie kissed her neck lightly. "Absolutely. We're not going to let him hurt you." Frankie was also nervous about seeing her father. His father had told him that it was good to always ask the father of any girl he dates for his permission. It didn't help that Maura's father was an Irish hit-man. The man could kill Frankie in an instant. Thinking of an idea to get on her father's good side, he thought of something that would benefit both him and Maura. "Sweetie, if today goes good why don't you invite him to spend Christmas with us?" he suggested. "Really?" Maura asked as she looked at her friends. She hadn't really thought about that but if he came all the way here to see her then maybe she should be polite and invite him to spend the holiday with them. "Is that OK with you guys?" she asked Jane and Dean who smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he and Johnny should spend the holiday with us." Jane decided.

She broke off as she looked over Maura's shoulder. Maura turned to see Patrick Doyle walking up to them. "Hello Maura."


	11. Chapter 10

Maura and her father stared at each other, both unsure how to greet each other. Dean nudged Maura gently and she broke out of her daze and held her hand out to shake hands with Doyle. "It's good to see you again." Doyle said to her. Maura nodded. "It's good to see you too. Would you like to sit with us?" Frankie got up and pulled two more chairs out for Johnny and Doyle. The group sat there for the next hour talking mostly about Maura and her past. She had so many questions and Doyle was happy to answer them. He was pleased at how his daughter had grown up to be. She was incredibly smart, kind, polite and beautiful. 'Just like her mother.' He thought as Maura was talking to him about her work. Frankie, Jane and Dean watched happily as father and daughter reunited. It was going pretty good which made Frankie very pleased. Johnny was showing Dean and Jane pictures of his children and wife when Jane asked him to spend Christmas with them.

"Are you sure? Would that ruin your holiday?" he asked hesitantly. Dean shook his head. "Absolutely not! We've all agreed." Maura turned to her father. "You too. I'd like very much for you to spend Christmas with us too. We're going to dinner tomorrow night. You both are welcome to come with us." she said. Doyle and Johnny smiled at them. "Thank you. We'd like that." Maura smiled at her father. She was pleasantly surprised at how their meet up went. She looked over at Frankie who was looking at a picture of Johnny's children. His hand was gently caressing her hip, subconsciously letting her know that he was still there for her. Maura could tell he was nervous about meeting Doyle. After all, it wasn't every girl who has an Irish hit-man for a father. But Doyle had politely shook hands with Frankie and the two got along nicely much to Maura's delight. She slid her hand over Frankie's and smiled up at him. Frankie kissed her gently on the tip of her nose and leaned to whisper in her ear, "You alright, babe?"

"Yes, I'm so happy. I think I'm going to like having him back in my life." She whispered back. Frankie smiled and kissed her neck sweetly. "I'm glad, sweetheart." Maura slipped her arm around his waist and sighed happily when he pulled her closer to him. Doyle was watching Maura and Frankie out of the corner of his eye. He liked Frankie; he treated Maura right and made sure she felt loved and cherished every day. Maura was happier with him than she had ever been. But Doyle still wanted Frankie to know if he hurt his daughter, he would make his life a living hell. After a while, they all decided they would retire for the night. Johnny and Doyle agreed to meet them tomorrow night for dinner on Christmas Eve. Just as they were leaving, Frankie asked Doyle if he could speak with him privately. Doyle nodded and the two walked away from the group.

"Sir, I was wondering if I could have your permission to date Maura?" Frankie asked. Doyle as surprised. He was not expecting this. He took in the determined look on Frankie's face and knew it had taken a lot of courage to ask him. "Aren't you already dating her?" Doyle asked him. Frankie nodded. "Yes sir. But it would mean a lot to me if I still had your permission. She is still your daughter and I was raised to always ask the father of the girl I'm dating for his permission first." Frankie said. Doyle smiled and nodded. This was a good man and he was more than pleased with Maura's choice in men. Doyle placed a hand on Frankie's shoulder. "Yes. You have my permission to date my daughter." He said simply. Frankie's face lit up. "But I will have you know if you hurt her in any way, I can and will make you wish you were dead." He said to Frankie who nodded and stood up straighter. "Yes sir. But I'm in love with her. I love her more than anything. She's my whole world. I'd do anything to make her happy. And I would never hurt her." He said seriously. Doyle nodded. "I believe you, Frankie. Oh and something else: Don't call me sir. Doyle is just fine." He said with a smile as he walked back to Maura to say goodnight. Frankie grinned and followed after him.

Later that night, Maura lay in bed curled up in Frankie's chest. She was lightly tracing circles on his chest while he softly rubbed the soft skin of her back when a thought came to her. Kissing his chest quickly, she sat up and looked down at her boyfriend. "Hey what were you and my father talking about before we left?" she asked. Frankie chuckled and pulled Maura on top of him so she was straddling his hips. "I was asking your father's permission to date you." He said and smiled as she saw the surprise and confusion all over her innocent face. "But we're already dating." She said. Frankie grinned and ran his hands up her thighs and up her silky back to pull her lips down to kiss him. "Yes, we are sweetie. But I wanted to ask him anyways. It's a guy thing…" he said as he caught her lips in his. She sighed happily as she felt his arms tighten around her. She traced his lips with her tongue, silently asking for more. Frankie rolled them over so Maura was laying under him, her hair fanned out over the pillows and her pale skin glowing in the moonlight. "You're beautiful." He whispered to her as he ran his hands over her shoulders and breasts, squeezing lightly. Maura arched her back and pressed herself more fully into his big hands. Frankie swallowed her moans and moved his mouth to gently nibble on her neck. He teased her breasts with his tongue, making her moan and whimper under him. "Please" she whimpered. Frankie knew what she wanted and gently closed his mouth over a hardened nipple. Maura cried out as his mouth sucked, licked, and nibbled over her breasts. She slipped her hands into the waistband of his shorts and grasped his erection. "Maura…" he moaned as she stroked him. Frankie's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he bit down gently on the sensitive skin of her breasts. He moved his hands down to feel silky panties covering her most intimate parts. He gently brushed his hands over her core, feeling the heat and wetness. He pushed her panties to the side and he slid one finger down her slit. Maura moaned and squirmed under his body.

"Frankie! I need you." She whispered. "Please." Frankie's heart was beating faster than he'd ever remembered it. Maura was stroking so good any minute now he was going to go over the edge. But he wanted, no needed to do it inside of her. He gently spread her legs further and paused. She was beautiful. Her body was slick with sweat and he watched her chest go up and down at a rapid pace, he breasts red and swollen from his earlier assault. Her smooth, flat stomach was trim to perfection, her hips curving out smoothly. He looked at her face and burst with pride. She had her eyes closed and was whimpering in pleasure because of him and what he was doing to her body. Maura opened her eyes to see Frankie above her, gazing at her with lust and desire but also something else. Something more. "What's wrong?" she asked suddenly self-conscious. "Don't you want me?" Frankie kissed her hard and whispered against her mouth. "Hell yes, I want you. I want you so badly." He said as he took her hand and guided it to his cock. "Can you feel how much I want you?" he said as he closed his eyes when she closed her little hand over him.

"Mmmm… yes, I can. Please Frankie. Please make love to me." She groaned into his neck as she tilted her hips up in silent invitation. Maura gasped and moaned when she felt Frankie penetrating her. She had had many sexual partners before but none like Frankie. None filled her completely, satisfied her to the point of no return. She didn't love them as she loved Frankie. It was different when she made love to Frankie because she was in love with him. It was so much better. Frankie sighed in pleasure as he let her adjust. When she was ready, she grinded her hips into his. They made love like that, sweetly and tenderly. Frankie could feel her trembling and shaking with pleasure under him as he thrust into her. "I love you so much." He heard her whisper to him when she reached up to tug on his hair. Frankie pulled out and slowly slid back in, filling her completely. His heart raced with happiness when he heard her cry out his name. "I love you too, my sweet Maura." He murmured into her hair. She was close, he could sense it. So he moved faster, desperate to make her cum before him. Maura clung to his broad shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist as he plunged into her. They both cried out at the same time as they climaxed together. Maura moaned as wave after wave crashed into her. She felt Frankie pulse inside of her as he came. He couldn't hold back anymore as he felt her walls contract tightly around him. He rolled off of her and quickly pulled her into his arms. They were both breathing heavily as they listened to each other's racing heart beats. Maura was still panting as she looked up into Frankie's soft brown eyes. They were gazing down adoringly at her. "That was incredible." He murmured as he tucked her head under his chin. Maura gently flicked her tongue over his neck, tasting the salty sweat that remained there as he circled her waist with his strong arms, holding her close to his heart. "I love you so much, Maura. You're my everything." "I love you too, Frankie."

The next day, Jane and Dean decided to spend the day in their room so Maura and Frankie met Doyle and Johnny for breakfast. Afterwards, Frankie and Maura decided to do some shopping. They held hands as they strolled up and down the streets of Paris. They picked out a Christmas gift for Johnny and one for her father. For lunch they stopped at a small café and sat inside next to a roaring fireplace. Frankie couldn't keep his hands off of her. He held her tightly in his arms and every now and then she'd feel his hand wander down her back toward her bottom. Maura would giggle and pull his hand up, giving him a playful glare. At around 3 in the afternoon, they decided to head back to the hotel to get ready for Christmas Eve dinner. Frankie was trying to fix his bow tie in the mirror when he saw Maura behind him. He turned to look at her.

Her hair was in soft curls down her back and her make up was done to perfection making her look like a goddess. "Whoa…" he breathed as he took in her dress. It was a simple black strapless dress that went to her mid-thighs and clung to her every curve. She was wearing a delicate gold necklace with a locket that hung right above her cleavage. Her four inch heels made soft clicking noises on the hardwood floor as she made her way to Frankie. "I take it you like my dress?" she smirked. Frankie let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Yes…" he said hoarsely. He cleared his throat. "Yes! I love your dress. You look amazing." He murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him sweetly. He grabbed her hips and groaned in frustration when he realized they were supposed to meet Jane, Dean, Doyle and Johnny in ten minutes. "What's wrong?" Maura asked in surprise. "We don't have enough time for me to do all the things I want to do to you." He growled in her ear. Maura giggled and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away and straightened his bow tie for him. "Well, you're not the only one. You look hot in this suit. I can't wait to get you out of it." She breathed. Frankie moaned and grabbed her ass, squeezing tightly. "Don't tease…" he pleaded.

"Just think of all the things we can do as soon as we get back after dinner..." she said as she pulled out of his arms and slipped her little jacket on. Frankie gritted his teeth. He wanted to just skip dinner and keep Maura up in their bedroom for the rest of the night but he knew they had to meet up with everyone. "You coming?" Maura asked with a small smile playing on her sweet lips. "I will be before this night's over." He muttered as he grabbed his jacket and followed his girlfriend out the door. Maura smiled and pretended not to hear him. She linked her arm in his and together the couple made their way down to dinner.


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning Frankie awoke to find Maura's naked body pressed tightly into his chest. Her thick wavy hair was covering his chest and he stared in awe at the sweet beauty. Gently, he tucked her hair behind her ear and let his hand travel down to her hip. He rubbed lightly before placing a kiss on her lips. Maura stirred and scooted her body closer to Frankie's warm chest. "It's too early." Maura mumbled. Frankie chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose. "Merry Christmas, babe." He whispered in her ear. He pulled back to see her eyes open wide with a big grin on her face. "Oh my gosh, it's Christmas!" she exclaimed. Maura grabbed Frankie and kissed him. "Merry Christmas, Frankie." The couple held each close, melting into each other's touch. After a while, Frankie pulled back and whispered, "I want to give you one of your presents before everyone gets here." He turned over and rummaged through his extra suitcase. Maura frowned slightly at the loss of Frankie's body warmth but soon smiled as he wrapped her body back in his arms. "Here this is for you." He said as he placed a little rectangular box in her hands. Maura bit her lip as she took the box and sat up. Frankie scooted behind her so she was laying with her back pressed into his chest. She ever so carefully unwrapped the little box and gently opened it. She gasped softly at the necklace in it. It was a pink diamond heart pendant on a delicate silver chain. "Frankie… it's gorgeous…" she breathed. Frankie flushed with pride. He took the necklace out of the box and showed her something on it. "See here on the inside, there something engraved." He told her. Maura looked closer and saw engraved in perfect cursive, _Maura and Frankie Together Forever. _Maura's eyes brimmed with tears. "We will be together forever. Always." She promised him. Frankie cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her sweetly. "I love you, Maura Isles." He said as he motioned for her to lift her hair. She did and grinned as Frankie fastened the necklace around her neck. She turned and Frankie sucked in a breath at how incredibly beautiful she looked.

Just as he was leaning in to kiss her again, his phone rang. Sighing, he paused until Maura pushed lightly on his chest. "You have to answer it. It might be Jane, Dean, Johnny, or Doyle." She said with a grin. Frankie rolled his eyes playfully but grabbed her and kissed her quickly before answering his phone. "Frankie." He said sternly as he watched Maura disappear into the bathroom. It was Dean wondering if they were awake so he and Jane could come over, Jane was getting impatient to open presents. Frankie chuckled and said to come on over; he and Maura were up. Just as he was hanging up, Maura came out of the bathroom dressed in her fuzzy pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt. Throwing Frankie his clothes, she sat back down and watched Frankie pull his pants and shirt on. "It was Dean. He and Jane are heading over here." Maura smiled and moved to pull out all the presents she had in her extra suitcase. She and Frankie were piling their presents to everyone in a corner when Dean, Jane, Johnny and Doyle burst into the room. "Look who we ran into!" Jane said pointing to Johnny and Doyle. "Dad!" Maura said as she gave him a big hug. "I'm glad you made it." Jane, Dean and Johnny were putting their presents in the corner with the others when Doyle said. "Oh I brought something. Hold on." He disappeared out the door to return a minute later with a fake pre-lit Christmas tree and a bag of ornaments.

After 30 minutes of putting the tree up and decorating it, they were finally ready to open presents. Johnny had ordered room service to bring hot chocolate and pastries. Frankie settled himself on the couch, pulling Maura down next to him. He breathed in her shampoo as she scooted closer to him. Doyle smiled fondly at the young couple as he settled next to them in the big plush chair. Johnny sat down opposite Doyle next to Jane and Dean who were cuddled up next to each other on the small couch. The next hour was filled with laughter and joy as they opened their presents. Frankie was very pleased with his next Rolex watch from Maura and his new iPad from Jane and Dean. He laughed as Maura eagerly tried on her new matching scarf and gloves from Frankie. She looked absolutely adorable. Maura and Frankie's present to Doyle was a new iPhone. "It's already programmed with mine and Frankie's numbers. Just in case you want to talk." Maura said shyly Doyle chuckled and pulled his daughter and Frankie into a big hug. "Thanks." He murmured. He looked over to see Johnny had gotten one as well. Jane was teasing Maura about her gift unwrapping. "It's so pretty! I don't wasn't to rip it!" she exclaimed and huffed indignantly when Dean grabbed it from her hands and ripped the paper off. Her glare turned to a bright smile when she saw set of books she was wanting. "These are fascinating accounts of the ancient-" she started before she was cut off my Jane choking on her hot chocolate. "Maura, no one wants to know about some ancient anthropologist that died centuries ago." Frankie choked back a laugh at the look on Maura's face as Johnny and Doyle burst out laughing. "Are they always like this?" Doyle asked Frankie. "Oh you have no idea…" he whispered back.

After an hour of opening gifts, the six friends lay on the couches talking and laughing about everything they could think of. The floor was littered with mountains of wrapping paper and presents. Even though they were all adults, the amount of presents didn't falter. Christmas was an excuse for them to forget about the pain and crime in their lives and let them be kids again. The men had set up the dart board that Jane got for Dean and they were busy beating each other at darts. Jane laughed when Maura attempted and failed miserably. Frankie helped her out though. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, showing her how to hold the dart and throw it so it actually hit the board. "I did it!" she squealed, jumping up and kissing Frankie. "Yeah, you hit the outside the outer ring. That doesn't really score any points… but that's OK! You did so good, babe." He rushed when he saw the death glare in her eyes. Doyle ended up winning the game and to celebrate he suggested they all go get some lunch. "On me!" he said as they got their jackets on. Maura wore her new scarf and gloves and laughed at Johnny admiring his new jacket in the mirror. "I look like Bond… James Bond." He said in a horrible James Bond accent.

They all made it to their favorite café and settled themselves at a table next to the fireplace. They sat around sipping coffee while they joked and teased each other for several hours. Maura leaned back into Frankie's arms and smiled when she felt him tighten his arm around her waist. "I love you Frankie." She whispered to him. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had. Thank you." Frankie kissed the top of her head and replied. "No thank you. This Christmas was amazing and most of that was because I got to spend it with you. I love you so much Maura." They kissed softly. "Look at all of us. This is what Christmas magic looks like: family and friends and good times." He said. Maura grinned at their family and friends. "Just a little Christmas magic."

**The End. **


End file.
